beloved
by Angel1212
Summary: Serena and Darien were teenage lovers, but they separated with anger. Now, 10 years later, they meet again and realize their story isn't over. It has just begun. In this corporate world, two CEO have more than their egos on line.AU SD PLEASE R&R!
1. The Past part 1

Ever since childhood, Serena and Darien have had an instant attraction to one another. They first come together as teenagers, but are ripped apart, giving them both bruises that show the consequences. Was this simply a silly crush? 10 years later, when they met again and Darien and Serena are business rival and ….partner? But can these two get past their differences, or will things go back to high school?

Hi everyone, My name is Diana, I am a high school senior and I know I need to update my last story, but I definably will. If I get over 15 reviews for this, I promise to update faster. :D

Serena Tsukino sat at her usual Cafeteria seat, surrounded by her four best friends. Life in Bryan William's H.S was normal and Serena was your everyday teenager. Her best friends who sat beside her were Ami, Raye, Lita and Mina. They had known each other since birth practically and loved each other so much. Serena's best friend was Raye from the bunch. There families both owned two of the largest Manhattan business enterprises. Serena wanted to take over this family business in the future, and although people underestimated her because she was so beautiful, she was actually very intelligent. She did not want her look to determine her future and relied on intelligence. Everyone loved her bubbly, carefree personality, but today something seemed amiss.  
"Serena?" Raye asked.  
"Hm."  
"What is wrong with you. You aren't touching your food and your starring off into space."  
"I don't know Raye….I've been thinking. I think Seiya and I are coming to an end. I'm just no longer interested…I mean Seiya's nice but I don't feel anything."  
The four friends looked at each other in deep thought, but they all knew what the other was thinking. Seiya was completely in love with Serena and from what they were seeing, nothing was wrong. In fact, today was their one year anniversary and Seiya had told Raye that he planned to get her something special. Their Serena was pursued by many guys and when she finally said yes to Seiya they were all relieved. But he did not keep her interest for long. Serena needed more. She was looking for something else that neither of them could see.  
"What's wrong you guys. You look like someone died." Serena lifted her head and faced them. No one had said anything.  
"Serena are you sure?" Ami pleaded.  
"Are you going to leave him Serena?" Mina asked. Lita remained silent, not understanding, but Raye was not to remain silent. Everyone knew she would blow up anytime now. She had gotten the two together and somewhere, she had made a sacrifice. It was obvious she liked Seiya, but all he talked about was Serena. She had to work very hard and play match maker, but she finally got them together and was happy to see that Seiya was so happy.  
"Yes, I'm sure. This isn't a decision I made capriciously, I've been feeling this way for months now. He's too much of a friend. I don't want to mislead him and keep him."  
"Are you fucken serious Serena! This is your one year anniversary, not that you remembered. How can you do that to him. Your playing with his emotions."  
"No you guys." Tears began to fill Serena's eyes. "I'm sorry…you guys are right…wait, but won't it be wrong to continue to mislead him. I don't know, I've been trying to get out of this relationship for a while now and its not working. Before it moves forward, I'm going to end it."  
No one said anything for a while. They knew their Serena was a sweetheart, but they did feel bad for Seiya.  
"One day Serena, one day you will fall in love and I pray it doesn't give you the amount of pain you are going to give to Seiya." With those words, Raye left the table and out of the cafeteria.  
"This is high school…right? What do we know about love." Serena got off to follow Raye. "I can see where Raye's coming from, but I need to talk to her. I'll catch up with you guys later okay. Bye."  
Serena left the cafeteria, but opened the door a little too quickly and slipped in the arms of Darien Shields, the school's hottest Senior. He had one hand around her waist and if he wanted to, he could easily let her fall. He was also Raye's brother. Behind him was his bimbo girl friend Beryl wearing what she called a skirt.  
"Why are you always following me sweetheart," he joked."You know I could let you go in a second." Darien said with a smirk, but held her tight nonetheless. Beryl laughed a little too loudly than was necessary. Serena pushed his arms away and thankfully got up without falling.

"Whatever jerk, don't touch me. I would have rather fallen"  
"Are we still fighting. I swear, ever since I pulled one of your pigtails as a child, you've been like this."  
"Move."  
"Is there a please to follow." Serena pushed her way through them and went to find Raye. She didn't want to admit it, but her heart was beating faster than it had in a long time. She looked back and saw Darien still looking at her and Beryl scowling her. She never understood that guy. He was so annoying and had teased her as a child. When they grew older, he tried to befriend her but she ignored all attempts. Now they simply ignored each other, but rare occasion when they did meet, something always came over Serena. She became uptight and could never be nice. Brushing him away for now, she proceeded to do what she had come to in the first place. Now if only she knew where Raye was.

Serena didn't see Raye that entire day, so that afternoon she went over to her house. Raye lived in one of the most expensive houses in Manhattan. Serena called it a house, but other called it mansion. It was professionally decorated from the inside as well as out, in a Victorian fashion. Before going in, Serena got distracted. There was a beautiful garden full of roses and Serena touched one. She didn't know it but her finger struck a thorn and she began to lightly bleed. She observed the contrast of her blood's color as that of the rose. When she heard footsteps behind her, it caught her off guard.  
"Serena?" It was Darien. She came over to Raye's house a lot but rarely ever saw him. He held a box in his hand and seemed to need help opening the door. When he didn't get a response from her, he spoke again.

"Raye's not here yet. She'll be here in about 30 minutes. You can wait inside if you want to."  
"Oh, no thanks….I think I'll just wait outside." She began to walk away but Darien put the box down on the floor and grabbed her hand.  
"I won't bite, I promise." He smirked and Serena couldn't help but look into his dark blue eyes. They shone with mischief. He tightened his hold of her hand and pushed her to him. "C'mon get inside. You've known me all your life. Loosen up."  
Serena tried to do what she was told, but couldn't succeed.  
"I'm loose enough what are you talking about." She wanted desperately for him to let go of her arm. As if reading her mind, he released it on cue. He picked up his box again, and she ringed the bell so they both could go in. The house was dark, but it looked beautiful. A maid came over and took the box from Darien and their coats.  
"Sir, Madam do you need anything."  
"No thanks Mary, we're fine." Serena nodded and Darien lead her to the living room.  
"Are you okay Serena? You usually never shut up, now your not talking at all."  
"Haha, very funny. I'm just bored…it's not my fault your such dull company."  
"Ouch, I'm hurt." He chuckled and sat on the other couch next to her. "You haven't been here in a while. I might have missed you."  
"Really?" Serena asked a little too quickly. Darien laughed.  
"Yes, it's too quiet. So how are you and your boyfriend Seiun?"

"It's Seiya and he's okay I guess." Darien noticed the frown on her face and couldn't help but to stare at her as she sat in deep thoughts. Her big light blue eyes were simply beautiful and her lips were small and soft. She cheek were flushed from the moment he had grabbed her hand, and they still showed a hint of red. Her tank top showed all her curves and her skirt showed her beautiful, long legs. Darien himself was around six feet 3 inches, but at times her 5 feet 6 figure seemed longer. Her facial expressions finally loosened and she looked up at him, only to see him staring right back at her.

"What happened, do I have something on my teeth?!" Serena asked worried and taking out a mirror.

"No Serena its nothing like that." Darien smiled, but Serena knew he had been staring and for some reason, she felt butterflies in her stomach. "I'll get you something to drink, okay?"

"Sure, water is fine." Darien poured Serena a glass of water and gave it to her, making sure their hand touched as he handed her the glass. He smirked at her, but she was unable to meet his eyes. He didn't let go of the glass and brought it closer to him.

"Darien?" she gasped. "What are you doing."

"Just enjoying myself with your discomfort." Serena's face angered up. She was use to his teasing, his making fun of her, but this was beyond weird. He was almost flirting and she didn't like his attitude one bit.

"Get away from me or keep your glass of water." She let go of the glass and slowly in slow motion, the glass flipped 180 degrees and spilled on Darien. She tried to stop it, but in an attempt to resolve, she made the problem worse. She felled onto Darien and they both fell simultaneously to the floor. Two ouches could be heard.

Serena laid on top of Darien, her face blushing. Darien quickly flipped her over so that she was on the bottom and he was on top.

"If you wanted me, I would've been more than happy to oblige."

"Darien, your scaring me get off NOW!"

"No."

"No?"

"You look beautiful under me you know that."

Serena blushed and almost didn't know what to say. "Darien." she whispered and closed her eyes, parting her lips ever so slightly.

Darien was injured slightly, but having Serena in his arms made the pain non existent. He didn't know what to do, and did the thing that neither should have done. He bought her closer to him and tightened his grip on her. Slowly, painfully slowly, he kissed her lower lip lightly, teasing it. Serena tightened her eyes and moaned lightly. Darien hadn't even touched her much, but her body was reacting. Seiya kisses never felt like this. Seeing her reaction, Darien became a little more daring and finally kissed her fully. Her lips fit so perfectly and his hands found their places. One hand was placed on her lower back, while the other held the back of her neck. Serena didn't know if she should push him, but her mind had its own mind and kissed him back. Darien groaned and deepened that kiss. His tongue looked for entry but when Serena did not give it easily, he moved his hand lower. Serena gasped in surprise when Darien hand touched her thighs and Darien smiled, wasting no time in granting his tongue entrance. He explored her mouth slowly, memorizing everything he could. Serena's tongue also began to move around and soon, their tongues were locked together, fighting for dominance.

The two didn't know notice the time and continued exploring each other, stopping for mere seconds to catch their breath.

"You're perfect." Darien whispered while putting light kisses on her neck. Never in her life had Serena felt so beautiful than this moment. Darien began to use his expertise tongue on her neck and stayed a bit longer on a sensitive spot that she seemed to enjoy a little more than the others. The two were lost in bliss and completely turned on. They were so lost, they didn't notice the door in the other room opening.

"Darien?" An outside voice was heard. It was Raye! Serena and Darien let go of each other but laid low. Raye came into the room, calling Darien's name several more time, but turned back when she got no response. Meanwhile Serena and Darien couldn't look at each other and got off the floor. They were breathing heavily, but suppressed their breath to avoid Raye's suspicion.

"This was a mistake, I don't know what to say…this shouldn't have happened…I didn't realize this was you…oh god."

Darien was taken back her statement. She didn't realize it was him? Would she seriously have kissed him otherwise. It was a heat of the moment right, but why did it feel so right. He had been attracted to her for a while now, but she would never respond to him. This proved that there was something at least. Right? God, he wanted to pick her up and take her in his room right now. He wanted to so bad, but no words were coming out of his mouth. Her words had hurt him. Had he seriously believed this was the beginning of something?

"I'm gonna go to Raye…I came to talk to her. Okay?" Darien just starred, not sure what to say. They needed to talk and he wanted to tell her so bad that he wanted her, and this timing was perfect. He was tired of Beryl and she of Seiya. It was obvious.

"Darien?"

"Yeah…sure okay…yeah I'm gonna go too." With those words, the two turned in opposite directions and left. Serena tightened her eyes shut when she was sure he was gone. His touch was still on her and she could still smell his musky scent. He smelled like roses and cinnamon.

"Serena! There you are. I've been calling your name for so long. Mary told me you were here, but ughhh never mind now you're here. Come on upstairs Sere, we have to talk."

"Raye?"  
"yeah."  
"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know you would be so upset."  
'It's okay Sere, it's really none of my business what you guys do or not do. I was just a little sad because I had worked so hard to get you guys together."

"Gosh, I love you Raye."

"Me tooo." The girls hugged each other tightly, when Raye suddenly jerked away. "Sere are you going to Mark Johnson's party. It's next week! It's suppose to be really big. You have to come.  
"No thanks Raye, that's not my place to be. I can't and I have to talk to Seiya eventually."

"So? But sweetie, you're going to be single very soon and this is the perfect place to meet new guys." Serena smiled.

"Thanks honey but I don't want a boyfriend right now."

"Darien also broke up with Beryl. Everyone around me is breaking up." Serena heart beat twice as fast at hearing Darien's name but she didn't show it.

"This is high school Raye, this isn't true love at all. No one will end up together with their high school sweetheart."

"No Serena. I think that if your love is real, you will stay together."

"I doubt it."

"Don't be so afraid to love Serena. You have to learn to open up. The guy that gets you will be very lucky, you know that. I know how loving you are Serena, you take time to show this love, but once a person sees it, they will not let you go."

"That's so sweet Raye." The girls smiled and continued their small talk. That night Serena slept over at Raye's house and shut off her cell. She didn't need Seiya bothering her. She didn't even eat dinner or get out of the room, in fear that she would meet Darien again.

The next day at school seemed to be like any other day, except Serena was late for her class. She had successfully avoided Darien the entire day, though he did try to talk to her in the hall. She hurried up the stair, but a certain someone was coming down. They were alone in the stairwell and Serena decided to walk past him and go on, but an all too familiar hand grabbed her.

"Wait, Serena are you seriously going to deny everything?"

"Darien I'm late for class and I think you are too."

"I could not care less." He tightened his grip on her.

"Darien you're hurting me" whispered Serena.

"I would never hurt you." He bought her body to his and then let go her hand. He gently put his hand on her shoulders and gave her a soft kiss.

"Serena" he whispered. "don't ever leave me like you did yesterday, ever again." The tone of his voice was demanding and reprimanding, but Serena sensed some desperation.

"I won't" finally Serena spoke and gave him another gentle kiss. They opened their eyes and both used their eyes to ask for permission. He then kissed her over and over softly everywhere. Her lips, her neck, her cheek and even her hair. Serena looked so beautiful and angelic, he thought, but her moans told him that she wasn't as innocent as she appeared. Finally, when waiting wasn't helping, Serena kissed him, open mouthed and hard. He stroked his tongue into her continuously.

Darien pressed her into a corner of the stairwell and pressed himself even closer to her body. Serena felt a strong bulge near her stomach and felt a certain pleasure knowing her control over Darien. Darien pushed her skirt up, but Serena stopped him.

"No. Not here in a school stair." She broke their kiss apart and said, almost with shame. "I'm a virgin." Darien smirked. He had just wanted to feel her thighs, but she was willing to go further. And the fact that Seiya and her didn't get too far gave him even more happiness. He couldn't believe how physically attracted to her he was. Before they knew it the school bell rang, and before the other students could come they finished their make out session and went their separate ways.

The rest of the day, Serena spent smiling and thinking of Darien. She didn't know what they had, but it was more passionate than Seiya had ever been.

She couldn't stop thinking of Darien. She had known him for all his life, and although she cared for him, she wasn't this attracted to him ever. She looked around, hoping he would somehow appear whenever she thought of him, like he usually did. She was walking down the street to her home, and passed by the park. It was beautiful and the flowers were blooming. She picked up a rose and smelled it.

'This is going to be out flower.' She thought with a smile.

"Serena?!" She heard her name being called, and smiled and hoped her Darien was there. But instead, stood the person she least wanted to see.

Seiya ran up to his beloved girlfriend Serena. She was definably the best thing that had happened to him and today he wanted to give her a beautiful diamond necklace. He wasn't nearly as rich as Serena's family but he didn't want her to feel that ever. He saw her stop, looking as beautiful as usual. He bent down to kiss her, but she moved away. Something was wrong and he could see it on her face.  
"What's wrong baby. I tried to call you yesterday, but your phone was off. I even went over to your house, but you weren't there."

"Yeah, um I was at Raye's house."

"Are you okay Serena?" Serena's eyes began to tear and she took his hand into hers.  
"I'm not okay. Seiya, I can't do this anymore."  
"Do what?" Seiya was completely lost.  
"Didn't you think this was coming Seiya. I don't think I feel the same about you as you fell about me. I don't want to date you. Your too much of a friend. I've been feeling like this for a while now, but I haven't had the courage to tell you."  
"Are your serious. What the hell! Where did that come from. We were doing so fine I mean were celebrating a year and this is what you tell me. Serena, is this some sick joke."  
"No it's not."  
"Can I at least have an explanation? What did I do wrong. I gave to anything you wanted. I fucking went out of my way to please you. I didn't cheat on you or anything." His eyes were full of anger.  
"I know Seiya, I know, you're such a nice person, you would never do that. Seiya…I don't and never can love you."

Seiya stood there in shock. A staring contest proceeded for the next twenty minutes and when he finally spoke, the words were harsh.

"I hate you. You're a heartless bitch. I don't even want to hear anymore."  
"Seiya no! wait Seiya!"  
"One day, you'll fall in love and I hope you feel this pain Serena."  
"Seiya wait." But Seiya had already headed back. Had she made a mistake? Was it her fault that she couldn't love him. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. The conversation happened in a matter of seconds that Serena was doubting if it had occurred. She needed to numb herself so badly right now. Serena went to and sat on one of the benches. She tried calling Raye on her cell phone but no one was answering. She left her a voicemail, telling her to pick her up from the park. She was crying and shaking and it could be heard explicitly on the phone.

She couldn't even go home. Her mother never understood or cared for her. Her mother...that was a subject all on its own. She hated her mother. Her mother had continuously cheated on her father, but he loved her too much to do anything. She hated her home. Her father was her only hope, but he was always running his company and was busy. She knew at this moment her mother was fucking another one of her disgusting lovers and she didn't know what to do, but she knew that she didn't want to go home. The one time she did talk to her mother about her problems, she was given bad advice. Her mother told her to go to a boarding school in France, and run away from her problems. But Serena didn't want to be a coward. Serena signed and looked at her hands. Life was so confusing and changed form happiness to sadness in mere minutes.

Serena must've sat on the bench for two hours, because it started to get dark and rain began. This was the night of the party she remembered. Raye was over there by now. Now there was no one to pick her up. She tried calling one last time and got the same result. Soon she was drenched in the rain and hiccupping and shivering with sadness and cold. Everyone who she though cared for her had let her down, except for Raye. Raye was her ray of hope always. Serena didn't know when, but she suddenly fell very sleepy.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy everyone. I know this chapter is veryyy short but i promise that the next one will be extra long. It was slightly rushed and I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors. :)

enjoy and PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!! hehe

Serena awoke on a mysterious bed, in nice warm clothes. She shot up, worried and feeling very afraid.

"Miss, don't worry." The Shield families' maid came through the door. "The young master found you in horrible shape in the park. He brought you here and took out some of Raye clothes and I changed you." Serena didn't know what to say. She was so relieved and wanted to thank Darien, but how had he found her. She looked at the clock and it was 11 p.m. Raye was at the party and after helping her, she guessed Darien left too. Mary smiled and offered her some warm soup. Serena thanked her and took it. She looked around the room again when the maid had left. She was in Darien's room and felt a warmth in her heart.

Suddenly, Serena heard a knock on the door.

"Serena, may I come in?" Her heartbeat increased and she almost choked up on her soup.

"Of course Darien." It was an uncomfortable moment when their eyes met and almost immediately Serena's eyes filled with water.

"He hates me, he really hates me." She put her soup on the side table and began to cry freely. She almost had forgotten what she had gone through.

"Sere," said Darien endearingly." I'm here now and I'll make everything better." He hugged her tightly and she welcomed his warmth. "I don't want you to get sick. When I found you, you were pale and had trouble breathing.

"How did you know where I was she whispered." As if the thought of speaking louder would crush her soul.

"Raye was at the party and left her cell phone at home. You kept calling and left a voice mail. I didn't mean to pry but after the 15th call, I knew it was important. I heard your voicemail and ran to find you. It was foggy and I couldn't find you, but as soon as I did I put you in my jacket and brought you home. Mary took care of you afterwards." Serena listened slowly and was amazed at how loving he was to her. She always believed he had hated her and thought him to be extremely handsome, she never thought she could be up to his level and liking.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Darien." she whispered and with him in her arms, she slowly drifted to sleep.

Darien watched her slowly fall asleep on lay on her bed. He took off his shirt and placed it on her as well. He never sleep with anything but boxers on and wanted to keep Serena warm. But for her sake, he would leave pants on. He couldn't even begin to imagine her embarrassment at finding him half naked in the morning.

Serena slept most of the night feeling comfortable but when she awoke in the middle of it, she realized she was too hot. Her fever had worn off and she removed the extra clothes on her. She wore no bra under her clothes or underwear she noticed because her things were probably all wet. She got up to go to the bathroom and realized once again she was in Darien's room. She looked next to her and blushed when she saw Darien exposing his delicious chest. She blushed, but the darkness hid it and slowly got up to use the bathroom. She silently slipped back into bed and slept next to Darien. This was the happiest night of her life!

"Where are your clothes baby." mumbled Darien groggily. "Aren't you cold?" He put his arm around her and Serena wanted to kiss him so bad. He opened his eyes when he didn't see a response and smiled when he saw that she was staring at him. "You are so beautiful."

"Darien, I woke you up. I'm sorry."

"No, I want to get up." His voice still sounded tired but he got up nonetheless. Putting his hand on Serena's chin, he slowly brought her lips to kiss him. He gave small kisses down her next and found a sensitive spot where he stayed for much longer. Her approving moans only encouraged him and soon, he began to take off the little clothes she had on.

Now neither of them were sleepy and with hunger and lust in their eye they slowly undressed each other. Darien took a look at her perfect breast, her small waist, and her smooth thighs. He put his hands on her thighs and massaged them, while taking her nipple into his mouth. He suckled gently, and they grew harder.

"Dariennn." Serena moaned. She had never felt this way before. Seiya was nothing compared to Darien.

When he finished with both of breast, he began to move lower, putting small kisses as he went down.

"Serena tell me if you want me to stop cause if you let me continue, I know I won't be able to stop." Darien didn't know if he could stop even know. His own desire was evident and thriving. He never thought he had been so hard in his life.

Serena widened her legs and wrapped them around Darien. She tightened her grip on him and pulled him closer. "If you stop, I think I'd kill you."

This was all Darien needed to hear. He placed the tip of his penis near her jewel and waited for another moan. He heard her moan and gently pushed inside of her. She was so tight. He continued and felt the barrier.

Darien's eyes widened in shock. He had forgotten that Serena was a virgin.

"It's okay baby, I'll be soft." She nodded and he continued. Slowly he began to push into her and each time went deeper and deeper. They started a rhythm that both seemed to naturally know. Only moans and purrs could be heard form the room, and finally they both climaxed simultaneously.

Darien fell on Serena in exhaustion, but instead of falling asleep directly, he kissed her gently.  
"Are you okay?" she kissed him back and nodded her head. He used the blanket to cover her and both of them, snuggled together fell asleep.

"Serena?"

"Hm"

"I love you already and I think this is just the beginning. Don't ever leave me."

Serena felt a warmth in her. Such strong words scared her but she knew they were true.

"Never Darien, never. I love you too." The two kissed and feel asleep.

10 years later……

"Darien! Get off the phone and help me pack up. Gosh, can you take a break from business for two seconds." Raye screamed and yelled at her brother as if they were kids, but he did not move. Instead he held his finger up, indicating he needed another minute.

Raye continued packing herself. She was moving to another part of the city and away from their old house. Memories lingered in every corner and Raye had to stop herself from crying. Here they had grown up with their parents, but after the death of their parents, they could not stand the house anymore. Darien already had his own place, it was Raye who was moving and Darien promised to help, however seemed to only get in the way more.

She went to the closet and pulled out a box of pictures. She smiled and began to look through them instead of doing what she should've been doing.There were pictures of high school and college. One particular picture came out. It was one of Raye herself and her four best friends. There was Lita, Mina, Ami, and Serena. The five looked so happy together. She teared up at the sight os Serena. This was her best friend and they were the world to each other. But one day, this girl had suddenly disappeared out of their lives, running away to France.

Raye tried everything to call her, but it was of no use. Now she couldn't forgive Serena for her actions. She had hurt her terribly but what she did to Darien was worse. Darien and her had been going out for almost three years and he was crazy in love with her. Raye thought that Serena felt the same, but one week after he had proposed to her, Serena disappeared. She was probably afraid of commitment. Raye never found out the real reason.

In matters of the heart Serena was always strange. Infact, her relationship with Darien was hidden from her for almost a year. She caught them in a "compromising" condition one night in Darien's room. She didn't knock on the door and quickly opened his door and saw more than she needed to. The lover didn't even know about her presence. They continued what they were doing. Raye confronted them the next day and they finally spilled.

"I'm cut my phone call short and come to help you to see you slacking off too huh?" Darien smirked.

"I'm sorry, but these pictures are just so heart touching. Look at us. We were so young. I miss the good old days."

"Raye, you have a great career, a fiancé whose crazy about you for some reason, and you're getting your own place. I think this beats those days." Darien chuckled and took the box from Raye.

When he was alone, Darien reached at the very bottom of the pile and pulled out a picture that he kept for 7 years after she disappearance. He reached and beheld a picture of a beautiful blond that he cared for more than he wanted to. It was Serena's picture. She sat on a park bench with her arms around him. They were laughing in the picture and looked so happy. He had seen Raye looking at her picture and reminiscing, but he would never show this side to Raye.

He ripped the picture and threw it in the box. He could never forget her betrayal. She meant nothing to him now. He hated her.


End file.
